Episode 35
Voice in the Darkness (Yami no Koe 闇の声) is the 35th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on June 28, 2010. Synopsis While Natsu runs toward Happy in order to save him, Happy complains that he has been left alone. He has to hurry to where Natsu is, but accidently he turns on one of Millianna’s dolls and starts playing with it. Meanwhile, Erza’s flashback continues. Everyone in the Tower has risen to fight for their freedom, while Jellal is being tortured. He withstands the torture, and when the guards leave, Ultear pretends to be Zeref, and possesses him, first with words of hatred and then with an unknown spell which introduces hate to Jellal’s spirit. She claims that Zeref isn’t dead, but has actually been there all the time, with no one being able to sense “him”. She wants Jellal to give into hate, as this way, “he” becomes stronger. In the meantime, the prisoners are contemplating on entering the place where Jellal Is kept prisoner. Suddenly, the Magic Troops attack, and everyone flees. Erza, however pleas to everyone to fight and save Jellal, but no one will. At this point she is magically attacked by the Troops, and Rob shields her with his body. He refuses to let such a young life perish, even at the cost of his own life. With the last of his magic and life he blasts away the troops with his Fire Magic and continues to protect Erza, and by doing so, succumbs to death. Erza recalls moments of her life when Rob taught her that magic comes from one's heart. Erza expresses her wish to become a witch in the future, so she can roam in the sky. Just moments before his death, he says that Erza will be able to fulfill her wish. Facing the loss of her loved one, Erza summons from within all her magical power, and makes every object in the room attack the guards. They are obliterated and she enters Jellal’s room. However, she is too late. Ultear has gained complete control of Jellal’s heart. Now, there’s darkness within it. Meanwhile, all the prisoners are on the ships, waiting for Erza and Jellal to leave. Jellal, however, won’t, saying that in this world where there is no freedom, the only way to get, it is by bringing Zeref back to life. He kills the two guards who tortured him, even though Erza tells him not to. He wants her to complete the R-System together and when she refuses, he blasts her away, and tells her to leave, with her “freedom”, but not to tell anyone, and not to approach the tower, or else he will kill everyone, in order to keep the Tower a secret. He says that he will keep the prisoners there, to help him build the tower, which he believes to be the way to heaven. Erza then wakes up in a beach, powerlessly crying. We return to the present. Erza says that she will fight Jellal, while another vote is cast in favor of using Etherion. Now, only a vote is needed. The council also concords that after the Etherion's firing, this Council will cease to exist. Back to Erza, she counts the times they have met Zeref’s creations before, remembering Lullaby and Deliora. They do not understand why anyone would be willing to revive someone so evil, but most of all, they wonder how Jellal has convinced everyone to cooperate. Erza concludes he must have indoctrinated them, and Shô appears, telling the story Jellal told them, in which Erza blew up the ships and left them. Gray and Lucy calmly ask him if that is something Erza would do, and Shô struggles with the truth. Then, Simon appears, revealing that he missed on purpose his attack on Gray, and saying that he knew all along that Jellal was lying. Shô struggles even more, asking himself in whom he should believe in. Erza walks up to him and hugs him, and apologizes for being so weak that she couldn’t do anything for him. Then Simon says that he caused all of that in order to gather up strong mages, to fight Jellal. The last scene is of Natsu’s entering Millianna’s room. He finds a cat helmet and puts it on, and then is unable to remove it. Wally appears behind him, using his catchphrase, “Dandy”. Character that Appear Trivia In this episode, we see cameos of the Oracion Seis members, except for Brain. They, like Erza, have been prisoners in their youth. Navigation Category:Episodes